The Night Before
by Ziggeh Mantranoodle
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rogue wakes up the the Cajun's bed with no recollection of the night before at the bar. What will happen? Nobody knows. Well, unless you've read this fic before.


Like most of my stories, not that funny, but highly amusing for you to read in your spare time. I still want feedback though.

* * *

There she was, sleeping peacefully, then that stupid alarm clock had to go off. Rogue rolled over and lifted a hand to shut it off when she bumped into a certain warm somebody.. A sleezy Cajun by the name of Gambit. She came face-to-gorgeous face with that Swamp Rat. '/Wait.. How'd he get in mah... This ain't mah room!/' she started to panic, unable to remember what happend in the bar the night before. Rogue jumped out of the bed and discovered that she was only wearing her lingerie. She squeaked and yanked the blankets off the bed to cover herself up, waking Gambit in the process.

He cracked open a bleary red-on-black eye. "Bonjour, cherie."he greeted Rogue, who was still trying to cover herself up fratically. He raised an eyebrow,"Why so panicky?"

Rogue glowered at him,"Why am Ah in mah lingerie, and you in your boxers??"

Remy grinned,"Y'don' remembah?"

Her glower turned into another look of panic,"Remeber what?"

Remy pretended to look thoughtful and rubbed his chin,"We had so much fun, petite."

Now she was really panic-stricken,"Tell me!"

Remy shook his head, causing some auburn hair to fall into his eyes,"Non.. I don' t'ink I will."

Rogue screamed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Gambit chuckled,'/Boy... S'dat fille cute when she homicidal, o' what?/'he thought to himself, looking around his room for some decent clothes.

When Rogue had emerged from the bathroom, clothed in her garb from the night before, she was angry and scared at the same time. Had she lost her virginity to that Swamp Rat? She really didn't want to think about it. Rogue grumbled something and stormed down to the kitchen, where the rest of the X-Men were eating breakast, Gambit among them.

She plopped down at the table and grabbed the box of Fruit Loops, pouring some into her bowl.

Wolverine sensed her bad mood,"Anything the matter, Stripes?"he asked, looking at her over the top of the newspaper.

Rogue grumbled something before shooting Gambit a dark scowl that could freeze anybody's bloodstream over, but the scowl was returned by a playful wink.

Logan took this as a 'Ah'm angry at that Swampt Rat' sort of mood and sighed, going back to his reading.

Kitty bounded into the room, happy as.. well, she was happy as ever, and for no reason, at that."Hello and good morning!"she chimed, taking her seat next to Rogue. "Hey, like, what's with the moodier mood than usual?"she asked, nudging Rogue a little before taking a couple of strawberries off the fruit plate.

"Gambit-problems."the rest of the people at the table answered for Rogue instantly. Gambit and Rogue, however, seemed to go deaf at that moment.

"Oh.."Kitty mumbled, looking at Gambit with narrowed eyes.

The rest of breakfast was pretty uneventful, along with the rest of the Sunday afternoon. But later that night...

Gambit was in the rec room, playing pool with Logan, when suddenly, in burst a _very_ angry Rogue. It seemed like the chat with Kitty had lit a fire under her ass. She ran towards the Cajun, who had no escape route, and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen, an' listen good, Swamp Rat! Yer gonna tell me what happend last night, or Ah'm gonna rip ya a new hole ta breath out of!"She said, meaning every single word.

Logan took this as an opportunity to go.. sharpen his claws, so he hurried out of the room, very wary of what bad things Rogue could do with her bare hands.

Remy smirked, unaware of the danger. "Y'know, chere, this coul' catergorized undah 'sexual harrassment'."

Rogue growled and put her knee dangerously close to his.. family jewels. "How 'bout now?"

Gambit gulped down his manly pride,"Umm..."

Rogue glared at him with piercing emerald eyes. "Go on."

"Well.. Y'know how we were all in dat bar? ..Den de fight broke out?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... Y'ran t'help Jean 'nd.. Y'slipped on an ice cube and knocked y'head on a table 'nd passed out."

Rogue groaned, then after a few second of careful thinking, she said,"Ah'll give you 5 seconds ta run."

"Can I have 10?"

* * *

It's amazing! I wrote this story from my own imagination! I feel proud of myself. 


End file.
